Brothers Conflict One shots
by Whateffs
Summary: Short, light stories about spending a moment with the Asahina Brothers. *Disclaimer: I do not own brothers conflict or its characters.
1. Chapter 1 Natsume One shot

**Hello there!**

 **Welcome to my very first fanfic! Well, maybe more like my first attempt at writing. After reading a lot of fanfictions myself, I was inspired to take a try at one myself. I always read a few on my breaks for a quick laugh and a relaxing moment, so I hope I can give readers that same feeling. :) English is not my native language (it's dutch, so luckily a lot of words are the same), so forgive me if there are any grammar mistakes! I'll quickly correct them if it is pointed out.**

 **For a quick setting:**

 **You suddenly left the sunrise residence in the late evening without letting anyone know, because it was getting too much with al those crazy brothers around you. In al the hurry to leave, you forgot your phone, making it unable to ask your friends for help. Natsume found you in the busy streets, looking for a place to spend the night. You refused his offer to stay at his place at first, but conceded when he said they would all be too worried the whole night if you remained alone. Talking everything over at his appartment, you finally calmed down and promised to go back next morning. After contacting the other brothers, you both went to sleep.**

I woke up to the sun in my face, squinting my eyes and groaning. 'It's too bright...'

The person lying next to me chuckled. "I warned you, but you just had to lay on that side of the bed, didn't you?" I turned on my shoulder, showing him a pouting face. " I can't help it, Natsume-san! I'm so used to it that I'm not able to sleep otherwise!"

Natsume smiled. " Sorry, just couldn't help teasing. Let me try that again... Good morning, grumpy. I guess you're not used to getting up early?"

Giving a huge sigh, I finally got up and stretched my body. "Hmmm.. yeahyeah, good morning meanie. I am actually, just not with getting my eyes burned beforehand. I think your curtains are broken." I joked with a sarcastic tone. He snorted. "I'll call the curtain-technician later." "You do that." I answered smugly. "Besides, since I help Ukyo-san with breakfast every morning, I think i get up at least as early as you. Probably a little earlier, as I make a quick tour with my skates beforehand to get a little exercise." I reported, stucking my chest out proudly.

Natsume's eyes opened slightly with surprise. " Oh? They have boasted about your breakfast, but I didn't know you sported in the morning as well."

'As well'.., does that mean, you too? I asked while slightly turning my head. He nodded and got up as well. "Since it's part of both our morning routines, how about going together?" He suggested. "I can show you a route through a park nearby, it's ideal for a morning stroll. Most people only go there in the afternoon so it's still quiet at this hour."

My eyes lightened up at the suggestion. "Sounds like a plan, luckily I packed my skates as well when I left yesterday, so we can leave immediately after changing in our sporth clothes." I smiled and pranced to my bag with clothes. Probing my bag, I added. "Is it okay if I make breakfast afterwards? It's not much, but I want to thank you somehow for letting me stay the night." I turned around and saw he already collected his clothes, going to the bathroom to change. "I don't expect you to thank me for such a small gesture, but I can't possible say no to that. You got yourself a deal" He said, smiling friendly.

After separately changing our clothes and each quickly freshening up our faces in the bathroom, I followed Natsume outside. He runs faster than I expected, so I don't have to slow down much to adjust to his pace. It was only 6:30 in the morning, so there was hardly any traffic and reached the park quickly. The park was quiet and pure thanks to its wideness and vegetation, with a giant lake in the middle. The sides of the path were decorated with colourful flowers and big trees, which had leaves in subtle red and gold hues, signalling the beginning of the autumn season. My ponytail swayed gently to the wind. The morning sun lighted everything up beautifully, taking my breath away. " _I wish I had brought my camera with me.."_

I was so focused on taking in the scenery, that I almost bumped into Natsume, stopping myself only at the last second. "Hey, watch where you are going!" He said in surprise. I was about to apologize in reflex, but suddenly had a better idea. I stepped sideways and slightly fastened my pace to skate next to him. "Consider that me taking you back for calling me grumpy earlier!" I said, sticking my tongue out to him. " Or maybe it's because you're running too slow, are you sure you do this regularly? " I asked with a fake questioning look. He acted offended, playing along with my jesting. " Oioi, says the one who has to cheat with wheels to keep up with me! How about showing some respect? I can hear you breathing from here, so maybe I should be the one to slow down for you? You'll have to apologize first, of course."

I laughed. "Not a chance!" To prove my point, I quickened my pace even further and went ahead. I made a quick half turn to skate backwards facing Natsume, giving him a wink with a confident smirk. He made a surprised blushing face at first, then shifted to a smirk as well. "Show off!" He shouted and started running faster as well. I giggled and tried to keep our distance, forgetting to watch where I was heading.

Of course I didn't have to wait long for the consequences of my carelessness.

"WATCH OUT!" Natsume shouted, noticing the sharp turn ahead. I looked behind me and saw a tree quickly closing in. Startled, I tried to quickly turn around to stop myself. But (of course) I lost my balance to the panic and slipped. " _Damn it, I was too late"_ I thought and closed my eyes, falling backward as the last thing I see is Natsume sprinting towards me with fear in his eyes.

Everything after that happened in a blur.

"AUWTCH!" I heard Natsume scream, feeling the impact of his back, not mine, crashing in the tree while I'm in his arms. It seems he was able to grab my arm and turn us around before we fell down. How he was able to catch up and do that all that at the same time, can't be explained by nothing except for impossible quick reflexes and probably a huge shot of adrenaline.

It was quiet for a few moments, as we were trying to collect our thoughts from the fall. After I realised what had happened, my head shot up. "Are you alright?" I asked, my voice full of worry. Natsume groaned and slowly opened one of his eyes. "Yeah…, somehow, just give me a moment to recover."

He slowly straightened up and loosened his arms, but still held his hands on my back, closing his eye again in the process. He looked a bit disoriented, but I found no injuries at first glance. After a few moments, I whispered again. "Are you alright?" This time, he fully opened his purple eyes and looked straight into mine and gave me an assuring smile. "Yes I'm fine, no need to worry about me. I think it's going to leave a few bruises at most, how about you?" Inquiring and scanning me at the same time. "I'm fine as well, expect for my hurting pride." Letting out a breath I didn't realise I was holding. "I'm sorry, so much for showing off." I said guiltily and let my head down, very disappointed in myself.

"Heyhey" He loosed one hand from my back to hold my chin up, forcing me to look into his eyes again. "It's okay, I'm not mad, you're already forgiven. All that matters to me is that you're okay. Accidents happen, you just make sure to be more careful next time, promise?" He gave me one of his rare, gently smiles, trying to cheer me up. "Okay" I promised and gave him a sweet smile in return to reassure him. He stiffened. His hands quickly let me go. "Good, so euh.. can you get up now? People are staring at us." Informing me, a blush forming on his cheeks.

…

Only after he said that, I realised our position. Me, sitting on top of him with legs around his waist, hands resting on his shoulders, while he leaned his back against the tree. We probably looked like a lovey-dovey couple to outsiders, enjoying a private moment. Instantly turning deep red as thinking this to myself, I quickly shot up, showing impossible fast reflexing myself this time. I did make sure to balance myself, not wanting the same situation to happen again. Natsume got up as wel, coughing a few times as if to hide his embarrassment. He gave a nod in the direction we came from. "Let's go back." I nodded in response, still completely red in the face. We ran/skated at a much slower pace this time, keepin a close eye on each other to make sure no further accidents happened. While making our way back, I wondered if he felt the same certain tension that was between us. " _His purple eyes are really captivating."_ Remembering back on how close our faces had been.

After making an extravagant breakfast as an apology and thank you for past happenings, I went back to the condo as he left for work.

When my brothers asked about my stay at Natsume's, I made sure to leave that very embarrassing part out. Not even sure myself what that exchange had meant.

 **Aaand done! Thank you very much for reading, I hope you had a good time!**

 **Wauw, I enjoyed writing this more than I thought I would! (if you played with an idea yourself, I recommend trying to type it out!) I really like Natsume. Free games and animal lover? A killer combination for me! +.+ Though a lot of the other brothers are fun as well..**

 **-Fangirling aside, you may have noticed the MC is very different from how Ema usually acts. You assumed correct! I find Ema a bit too bland to my taste (in the anime anyway), so I based it on a own OC I made up myself.**

 **I have a few more ideas with the other brothers as well, but I'll wait a bit for some feedback, so I know how to improve myself for the next story.**

 **Feel free to leave a comment/suggestion.**

 **Bye! :D**


	2. Chapter 2 Hikaru One shot

I can't believe I'm doing this.

-twack-

"Auw!"

"Sorry!"

This sequence of sounds has repeated itself for at least 50 times in the last half hour now.

-twack-

"Auw!"

"Sorry!"

Next time, I'll flat out refuse, consequences be damned.

-twack-

"Auw!"

"Sorry!"

"O-kaaay! Let's take a break, before Masa-nii has to stitch his own toes." Hikaru sighed dramatically, shaking his head in disbelief. "Imouto-san, I expected no natural talent, given the reaction you displayed when Rintarou-san asked you, but I didn't think you would be THIS bad."

"I know that I suck at social dancing, you don't have to rub it in!" I retorted, my voice giving my frustration away. I took a step back from Masaomi, giving him (and especially his toes) a rest. Masaomi gave his brother a stern look. "Hikaru, don't be too hard on her, at least she is doing the best she can." He said, trying to ease the situation. Little did he know, that earnest comment hurt the worst, confirming my terrible dancing prowess.

"My dear big brother, you're misunderstanding me. This is all in her best interest. A wise writer once said: 'It is by suffering that human beings become angels.' You're suffering hard enough already, that is why I'm focusing on her for the moment. This way you'll both be saints in no time" Hikaru happily chimed, fully enjoying the situation. I gave him a sour look. " _Oh I'll show you how angelic I can be when I give you what you deserve. He better watch his back the coming months."_ I thought, already plotting my revenge on the orange haired male.

Hikaru clapped his hands. "Okay, break time is over, let's begin again from the top"

I sighed, thinking back at how this situation came to be.

 **~Flashback~**

"So that's why Rintarou and I decided that it would be fun to have the oldest daughter and son join the opening dance! " Miwa finished her explanation, clapping her hands excitingly.

" _Uwaaah..Sucks to be the-_ Wait does that include me?! I exclaimed alarmed, the realisation jolting me back to reality. Everyone looked at me, surprised by my demeanour.

Miwa and Rintarou had come to visit today, discussing the plans for the wedding with me and all my soon-to-be stepbrothers. Since they had invited an insane amount of people to the reception, everyone had to give a helping hand. I hadn't been really listening the last half hour, already thinking up a few possible designs for the invitation cards that I had been tasked with.

"Of course, I only have one adorable daughter after all." My dad answered me with a loving smile. "You don't have to be nervous, I still remember how we had fun dancing together when you were little."

"You could hardly call that dancing, you just moved me around while I was standing on your feet!" I said frantically.

" Aaaah I can see the image before me! So cute!" Tsubaki chimed. "I wanna dance with my little sister too~ Why does it have to be Masa-nii? It's not fair!"

"Tsubaki, we'll be busy preparing for the song we're singing together. You'll just have to wait until the after party." Azusa interjected, trying to calm his twin brother down.

"You'll have to get in line then, I'm planning to get a dance with my adorable little sister as well." Said Kaname, giving me a flirtatious wink.

"Me too me too!" Wataru shouted. "I want to dance with Onee-chan too!"

I was getting more nervous with the minute, hearing what everyone had in store for me. " _This isn't happening.."_ I took a deep breath to calm myself down, not ready to just go along with this. "Excuse me!" I shouted, trying to get everyone's attention. The squabbling brothers calmed down, giving me a moment to speak up. I looked my father straight into the eyes, trying to sound as diplomatic as possible.

"Look, Papa, I know you were looking forward to this, but I have zero experience. The opening dance is supposed to be a romantic moment for the bride and groom, I would just turn it into a laughing stock and ruin the moment."

"Then how about a few dancing lessons?" My father suggested, not willing to give up easily. I shake my head. "Most dancing studios won't accept such a last minute reservation. Besides, when would I go? My schedule is already full with school, my part time job and helping around the house. Designing and writing the invitations will take a lot of my free time too, so adding another task will be impossible."

Rintarou opened his mouth, trying to come up with a counterargument, but had to close it a few seconds later, not finding a hole in my logic. The other brothers remained silent as well, jealous of the oldest brother or not caring about my predicament. " _Phew, seems like I successfully talked my way out of this one"_ I thought, relief washing over me. I felt a bit guilty, seeing the sad look on my dad's face, but I was not about to make a fool of myself in front of 300 strangers.

However, I hadn't counted on a certain cross-dressing writer intervening.

"Then how about I give you some tips? I'm taking a break from work at the moment, so I can adjust myself to your schedule easily."

My dad's head snapped up, looking hopefully to his saviour. "Do you mean that, Hikaru?"

"Yes of course, I have to attend a lot of parties in my line of work and people always praise my dancing skills, both as a man and a woman. I can even help with writing the wedding invitations, so we'll have plenty of time to practise." He said full confidence, giving me a sweet smile. I sweatdropped. " _You've got to be kidding me."_

"Ohhh thank you so much!" My father said with a big smile on his face. Panic taking over again, I looked to Masaomi, hoping he could come to my rescue. "Sounds good to me. Do you mind if I join, I'm not really experienced at this either." He said sheepishly, crushing my last fragments of hope. "Not at all, that's even better." Hikaru answered. "That way you both will be fully prepared for the official event." Masaomi nodded, seemingly convinced. He turned his head to me, his eyes pleading. "I know I may not be the most reliable person in the world, but with Hikaru helping us, things will surely work out." "B-but..th-that's not.." I stuttered, trying to find some new form of defence. "Honey, please? You would make me the happiest father alive." My dad gave my his biggest puppy eyes, making me finally concede. "Fine.."

 **~End flashback~**

I hadn't spent much time with Hikaru yet, since he lived separately. The only things I knew before the lessons started, was that he was a passionate writer, going as far as crossdressing to get information for his books, and that he loved teasing his brothers, especially Ukyo. He was in disguise the first time we met, hoping to fool me as well, but sadly for him I managed to quickly see through it. This didn't stop him from holding on to his disguise however, so I had grown pretty accustomed to seeing the 'female' Hikaru. But today he showed up in man's clothes for the first time, making me look twice to ascertain his identity.

Now after spending a few hours with him, I had learned another important fact about us.

We were not getting along.

"Nonono wrong, you can't constantly look at your feet!" Hikaru commented sharply, finally getting frustrated with our lack of progress as well. "Again."

We had been practising for 2 hours now, but seemed no better than when we had just started.

-twack-

"auw!"

"Sorryyy!"

"Okay STOP! That's enough, this is getting us nowhere." Hikaru finally said, seeming ready to give up.

"Maybe we just need a good night's rest, to let today's lessons sink in. It's already eleven o'clock." Masaomi tried to mediate. "I'm sure we will do better next time."

Hikaru and I sighed in unison this time. "Whatever you say..." Hikaru said, calming down again. "I'll let you go for today, I don't want you to be tired at work tomorrow. You have to take good care of your patients. I'll just have a quick discussion with our young lady here before I leave for the day."

Masaomi let a yawn escape. "Okay. Well then, I'm turning in for the night, sweet dreams." ruffling my hair lovingly, he silently added. "Be nice to him, he does care about you, in his own way." He slumped to his chamber, leaving the two of us alone behind.

An awkward silence followed. I was thinking about what Masaomi said, not able to believe what he had just said, even if it came from him. _"I can't really see him thinking bad thoughts about anyone."_ Shoving the thoughts in the back of my mind, I waited for Hikaru to speak up, wondering what he wanted to talk about.

"I can't find it." Hikaru finally said, breaking the silence.

"What? The hope to continue? Yeah, me neither." I said sarcastically, not ready to give him an easy time. It was his fault that I'm in this situation.

"No, what the problem is. You're moving your feet perfectly in rhythm with the music, so I don't understand why you keep ending on Masa-nii's toes."

I looked at him in surprise. Huh, didn't expect him to give a sort-of-compliment. "It's not that I don't know the timing for moving my feet, just that I don't know where to move them to." I said, trying to clarify the situation. "I can't predict in which direction he will go, which is why I keep staring down to his feet to follow his movements. "

"I see.." Hikaru pondered for a while. "That information certainly helps." His lips formed a smile. "So in summary, you've been trying to mimic his movements instead of following his lead."

"What do you mean, isn't that the same?" I asked, not following his explanation.

"Not exactly. But I get why you wouldn't understand immediately, since you have the tendency to try everything by yourself instead of relying on others." He said all knowingly.

"I don't think that is a bad trait to have." I replied, not happy with him analysing my behaviour.

"It's not, but it does not help you in this situation. Luckily, I have a good idea how to fix that little problem." Somehow, him saying that wasn't making me feel comfortable, afraid of what was coming next.

"Close your eyes." He ordered.

"What?"

"Close your eyes." He repeated.

"How is that going to help?" I asked, not seeing the point of his demand.

"Well look it at this way, it can't possible make things worse." He chirped cheerfully. "Ugh.. That doesn't help." "Nownow, you'll just have to trust me on this. I promise you, this will definitely help you improve."

I eyed him suspiciously, expecting him to play a joke on me, but surprisingly saw no mischief in eyes. Well, I guess he had a point. I can't see it getting any worse either.

"Okay, if you say so.."

I closed my eyes, discomfort instantly kicking in. I sharpened all my other senses, hoping to get a reading on my surroundings. I heard Hikaru stepping towards me, his shoes clacking on the wooden floor, only stopping right in front of me. My senses become quickly saturated with his scent and heat, making my heart race. "Now" He whispered close to my ear, his breath passing my ear, causing a little shiver to ran down my back. "I want you to relax all your muscles and try to keep yourself as still as a doll. You only have to move your legs when it's absolutely necessary." I took a few deep breaths, letting al stress I had been building up go, trying to make myself move as little as possible. I nodded, signalling him I was ready.

He tenderly took both my hands, letting one rest on his shoulder, the other one holding firmly in his. He laid his free hand on my lower back, pulling me closer until only a few centimetres remained between us.

Suddenly feeling a pull backward, I quickly tensed back up, moving one feet forward. "Uh-uh" He chided me. "Relax, relax, I got you." His voice holding a soothing tone. I took another deep breath. "Sorry." I whispered softly, somehow wanting to disrupt the moment as little as possible. " _I've got to do this._ " I thought to myself, trying to gather some courage. I relaxed my body once again, slightly leaning on him this time.

I wouldn't have believed what happened next, if I hadn't experienced it myself.

He leaded me through the room with respect, guiding me through every movement. My body slowly adapting to the different poses. Every moment, every angle seemed to be planned in advance. Nothing was forced; I literally thought I was floating. He went right, I went right. He sped up, I sped up. The warmth between us grew more powerful by the second, my heartbeat growing steadily along with it. It felt perfect; everything from our breathing to how our feet moved and stayed in sync. It gave me a sense of security and safety I've never experienced before, knowing I could fully depend on him.

We continued like that for a few minutes, only slowing down at the end. When we finally came to a stop, I was amazed. I opened my eyes to look at him, not even resisting the broad smile forming on my face. "We did it!" I stated happily. He chuckled softly. "We certainly did." Looking proudly back at me.

At that moment, I finally saw the kindness behind his cunning demeanour. He truly did care, in his own way. Why didn't I see it until now? I mused on our previous exchanges, trying to find signals I hadn't caught before.

We separated at last, his fading warmth giving me a sense of loss and loneliness. "Well then, I'm glad we made some improvement after all today." Hikaru said, reverting back to his teasing old self. I laughed, still feeling giddy from before. "Hehe yeah, I can't wait to show this to Masaomi-san. He'll be so surprised!"

"Don't get cocky now. You still have a long way to go." He tried to reproach me, but was unable to keep a smile back.

"I won't." I promised him. "thank you for everything today, Hikaru-san, good night." Conveying to him it was going to sleep.

"Your welcome. See you later, Imouto-san." He leaned close, surprising me with a kiss on my cheek. "I'm looking forward to the next session.~"

He went home good-humoured, leaving me behind completely red in the face.

 **-author's note-**

 **Phi-eew, that became a lot longer than I expected! I started writing this with the intention to create a special moment with Masaomi, but I guess Hikaru couldn't help stealing the spotlight!**

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **Until next time**

 **-Whateffs**


	3. Chapter 3: Azusa One shot

Fire.

There was fire everywhere.

How did it happen? I don't know. I had just poured myself a glass of milk in the kitchen, and the next thing I know, I was surrounded. The furniture, the curtains, the wall, the floor.. everything was burning, lighting up the previous dark room.

I desperately look around me, but there was no way to escape anymore.

What about the others, are they still sleeping? Or did they get out safely?

As these thoughts cross my mind, I notice my best friend in the distance, running towards me.

I try to warn her it was dangerous, try to scream she has to stay away, but no sound would leave my lips.

The fire surrounded her too.

I watch in horror as she slowly disappears in the flames, a chilling scream reaching my ears.

"NOOOOOOO!"

I wake up with a gasp, my eyes wide awake. My body is shivering, the short and top I'm wearing damp with cold sweat – my heart pounding so hard it was hard to believe it didn't leave my chest. Breathing heavily, my eyes slowly adjust to the dark, showing me my bedroom. I take a quick glance at my alarm clock. It is only three in the morning.

I sigh. " _That same nightmare again.."_ You would think that recurring nightmares would get less scary since you know what is going to happen, but each time I would get as terrified as the first time. After taking a few deep breaths to calm myself down a bit, I get up and shove the curtains aside, revealing the cause of my nightmare. Rain pounds angrily against the glass. In the distance a jagged bolt of white hot lightening splits the dark sky, thunder following only a second behind. The sound reverberated through the house, making my body tense up again in reaction. " _Doesn't seem like it will clear up soon._ " I think bitterly to myself. It was the third thunderstorm this week. Knowing I wouldn't fall asleep anytime soon, I take my tablet and leave my room.

I sneaked to the living room as quietly as I could, hoping nobody would wake up. Out of force of habit I scan the whole room, making sure everything is safe. I settle myself behind the couch, positioning myself in a way so that any person that would enter the room wouldn't notice me.

I was drawing on my tablet, when suddenly a voice came from above me "What are you doing?"

Surprised I look up, seeing Azusa frown down at me.

"Aahh.. hahaha, good morning Azusa-san. You're up early." I say sheepishly, feeling like a criminal that got caught red-handed. I crawl back from behind the couch and sit down next to him. "I was.. drawing?" I answer in a unsure voice, showing my work on the tablet. "How about you?" I ask, trying to change the subject.

He folds his arms, his eyes gleaming of suspicion. "At this hour? Shouldn't you be in bed?" He inquires me, ignoring my question.

I look down and fumble with my fingers, feeling uncomfortable under his gaze. "I can't sleep, it's too loud outside." I answer half-truthfully. "I decided to draw until it had calmed down again."

"You could have just stayed in your room for that." He states, not believing me.

"Oh,… well I didn't think of that, my bad! Guess I'll go do that then." I get up, wanting to leave as quick as possible.

"Wait." He grabs my wrist, stopping me in my tracks. "Look, we both know you're hiding something. Normally I wouldn't ask questions, but you've been walking around with bags under your eyes this whole week. Some of us are getting worried. Why won't you tell me what's going on?"

"I… don't want to talk about it. It's embarrassing." I admit, still not looking at him.

"I won't laugh at you, I promise. You were there for me when I was in the hospital, can't you let me do the same? Or.. do you find me that unreliable?" He asks, his voice laced with sadness.

"No!" I quickly look back at him. "That's not it, I swear! It's just something small and really stupid. It's not worth getting worried about. I can handle this on my own."

"I still want to hear it." He adamantly insists. "Please? Or I'll stay awake all night worrying about it."

I sigh and sit back down, finally caving in. "Gah, that's no fair, Azusa-san, you know I can't say no after that." He smiles back friendly but remained quiet, waiting for me to start my explanation.

"So, to quickly summarize… when I was around 6 years old, something happened while I had a sleepover at my best friend's house. I woke up in the middle of the night, thirsty, so I went down for a glass of milk. While I was downstairs, a lightning bolt hit the house, causing a power surge that started a fire in the kitchen, right in front my eyes. I hastily woke up the others so the fire was quickly subdued, but the image has always stayed with me. I was lucky that time, but what if I hadn't been awake? The fire would have spread and everyone could have died."

"So since then, every time there is a storm, I get a nightmare, causing me to wake up. The thought of something catching fire makes me so tense I have to constantly check the house, so I can only relax and sleep again after the storm has passed." I conclude, waiting for him to laugh at my silly fear.

He didn't. Instead he surprises me with a hug, patting the back of my head. "So in short, you've been trying to protect us in secret? You're really too kind, normally that job belongs to the big brothers." He says softly, his voice tickling my ears.

I take the fabric of his shirt between with my fingers, feeling bashful from being hold so gently. "Yeah well, I'm not really good at playing 'the little sister' character, no matter how much some of you want me to." I reply shyly. "I won't get mad if you laugh, you know. It's really silly. I know that."

He pulls back and holds onto my shoulders instead, looking straight into my eyes to show he was serious. "I won't laugh. We've all got our silly fears, so it's not something to be embarrassed about."

"Even you, Azusa-san?" He is always so calm and composed, it was hard to imagine him otherwise.

"Yes, of course. I can even show you if you'd like."

That caught my attention. My curiosity peaked. "Really? Wait, 'show me', so it's some kind of object?"

"Come with me if you want to see." He tugs my arm, urging me to follow him.

Curiosity getting the best of me, I let myself be guided to his room. He sits down on his bed, inviting me to do the same by patting the spot next to him.

He points up at the ceiling." You see that stain there?" I nod, noticing the group of little dark spots. "When I was little, I thought that stain looked like a monster. I hid under the covers, wondering if morning would ever came. I worried everyone else was asleep, leaving me alone to deal with that monster. It held me awake at night. " He scratches the back of his head, embarrassed by his confession. "Silly, isn't it?"

I chuckle in response. "I find it rather more adorable than silly. How did you get over it?"

"Tsubaki always came to my room, somehow sensing something was wrong with me. He complained it was boring to lie awake alone and asked if we could sleep together. He stayed by my side and held my hand for the rest of the night." He explains, the adoration for his brother clearly showing on his face.

"That certainly sounds like Tsubaki-san alright." I see the image clearly before me, child versions of Azusa and Tsubaki sleeping together, holding hands. It makes me long for my bed as well, feeling the fatigue from lack of sleep this week. "Yaah~" Finally getting drowsy, a yawn escapes from my mouth. I let myself fall down on the bed. My eyes are growing more heavy by the minute. " _I hope I can go back to sleep soon."_

That's when I notice the noise, or rather the lack there of, from outside. The storm could barely be heard from the window, making it almost completely silent in the room. "Strange, I thought the storm wouldn't calm down so soon."

"Tsubaki and my room are soundproof, so it's much more quiet than the rest of the house. That way we can practise our lines late in the evening without disturbing anyone." He informs me. "I hoped it would help you calm down. If you want, you can stay here and sleep in my bed, I'll use the floor instead."

I catch a tone of accomplishment in his voice. "Wait… did you plan this?"

He gives me an apologetic smile. "Maybe a little, are you mad?"

"No, not really. I'm just surprised, I never held you for the mischievous sort. I'm learning a lot about you this night."

He acts a little hurt. "Mischievous.. It's not like I'm planning to do something bad."

The child-like tone was so adorable, it made a giggle escape my throat. "Hehe, I know you would never do something to hurt me. Even if you had offered me free puppies, I wouldn't have followed you here if I.. didn't trust you." A yawn escapes my mouth again. My eyes are slowly losing the battle to stay open. My voice changes to murmur "I'll.. stay here then, it's.. just.. for a few hours anyway."

He sighs in relief. "I'm glad." He starts to move to the floor to sleep as well, but I manage to catch his hand, using my last ounces of willpower to remain awake. "Beds.. big ..nough fo… two."

"Fine." He squeezes my hand, letting me know he would stay by my side. Darkness finally overtook me. The last thing I feel a pair of lips on my forehead, accompanied with two words.

"Sweat dreams."

Short Time skip –

My eyes flutter open, Azusa's sleeping face on the other side of the bed slowly coming into view, his hand still holding mine. I push myself up with my free arm to get a better look at him. He was still fast asleep, the sound of shallow breathing almost inaudible. The peaceful, carefree smile on his face makes him look so much younger than normal. The sight is so adorable, I have to hold back a squeal.

Not daring to wake the adorable creature up, I try to crawl over him to leave for breakfast.

"No, I'm not handing you over."

Just as I was about to let his hand go, said adorable creature pulls me back, his arm snaking around my lower back to hold me close.

"W-w-w-what are you doing Azusa-san? Let me go!" I try to push myself away, but it is futile against his strong hold. I glance at his face and notice his eyes were still closed. " _He's sleeptalking? Unbelievable!"_ I patted several times against his cheek, trying to wake him up. "Heeeey, Azusa-san, wake up!"

"Hmm, what is it?" He murmured, still half asleep.

At that moment, Tsubaki entered the room.

"Good morn- Aaaah~~!" He exclaimed, shocked when he sees me on top of Azusa. "Why are you two flirting around first thing in the morning?! This is unfair~! I really won't forgive you!"

"N-no, wait, Tsubaki-san, Th-this isn't-!" I try to explain, but he wouldn't let me finish.

"Let me join you! I want to flirt with Azusa and you too!~~" He starts to run, lunging himself on us, giving me no time to move away.

"Gah-ah!"

My arms give out under the impact of Tsubaki's weight, making me fully crash into Azusa. The collision knocks the breath out of both Azusa and my lungs, making sure that we're both fully awake now.

Azusa tried to squirm his way out, not able to fully breathe under mine and Tsubaki's weight. "W-wait, Tsubaki! It's too heavy!"

Tsubaki held onto us, fully enjoying fooling around. "What? Are you telling me I'm fat? That's so rude!"

"Tsubaki-san, you ARE really heavy! I can't breathe!" I squeaked, suffocating between the twin brothers.

"Don't say something so cold!~ Tsubaki whined. I vehemently try to move around, but Tsubaki wouldn't let me escape. Why are they so strong? They're just voice actors for god's sake!

"Ooh, your skin is so smooth~ ! It's hard not to have naughty thoughts! Hey Azusa, what about you? At that position, you must be looking at her cleavage! How do you feel? Is your heart throbbing?"

That crossed the line.

"TSUBAKI! Stop joking already!" He shouted. Finally able to free one arm, he punched Tsubaki in the face, knocking him of me.

I quickly roll of the bed, coughing and gasping at air.

"Waah! That hurt Azusa~." Tsubaki whines, a bump forming on his head.

"You got what you deserve!" Azusa scolded Tsubaki. "Geez, I'm fine when you're fooling around with me, but she's a girl. Didn't you think about how much your weight must have hurt her?"

"Haah, but it was to perfect chance to flirt around!" Tsubaki retorts.

A scary aura starts to surround Azusa. "Tsu~ba~ki! Apologize now."

"Ugh.. I'm sorry!~" He says, scared of his twin brother.

I don't answer immediately, making sounds that were a mixture of giggling and coughing. True, it was a bit embarrassing, but I could see the humour in the situation. "Hehe, It's *cough* fine. I'll be *cough* alright." I eventually replied.

My weird state makes Tsubaki dissolve into laughter as well. It was so contiguous, that even Azusa couldn't help join shortly after, the room reverberated with the sound of laughter.

We eventually calmed down after a while and I assured them for a last time everything was forgiven, so we could finally leave for breakfast.

We were greeted by an angry Ukyo, asking us why we were so late. Azusa and I quickly shoved the fault on Tsubaki, making the latter undergo a hour long lecture while we ate in peace, snickering in amusement.

Afterwards, I never had trouble sleeping again, the thunder now reminding me of how the kind, adorable voice actor would always be there for me.

 **Hi again!**

 **I hope you're all having a good time there. This short story is a mixture inspired by a few facts found in the manga, and the morning after scene is based on a scene in the game, which can be found on youtube with eng subtitles.**

 **As always, feel free to leave a comment/suggestion!**

 **\- Whateffs**


End file.
